poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Electric Soldier Porygon
Plot Ash, Misty, and Brock make their way to the nearest Pokémon Center in Matcha City in order to revive Ash's tired Pikachu. There, they meet a distressed Nurse Joy, who details that the Poké Ball transporter has been problematic — the Pokémon she sends never arrives at another Pokémon Center, and it was replaced by a different Pokémon. Dr. Akihabara, the inventor of the Pokémon Transport System, is at the Center trying to figure out what went wrong with the system. Brock suggests that a computer virus could be the source of the problem. Akihabara explains that the system couldn't have been infected with a virus because he designed the circuits so well. Ash confuses his explanation of a computer virus with a biological one and thinks the transport system is actually sick. Nurse Joy is told by Brock about an antivirus, which is a powerful software made to fix the problem. However, upon further investigation into the system, Akihabara unexpectedly gasps and suddenly bolts out of the Center, leaving Joy and the others confused. Ash, Misty, and Brock break into Akihabara's huge laboratory mansion to figure out what happened to him. Inside, they are startled by a giant holographic image of Akihabara's head. Ash and his friends are led into a room with a giant machine. The doctor orders them to enter the machine, only telling them that they have entered a giant Human Transporter after he has sealed and locked the door. Akihabara then introduces the group to a Porygon and explains that Team Rocket has stolen his other prototype Porygon, and are causing havoc. Team Rocket is literally inside the system and have set up a virus blocking the Poké Balls from reaching the Pokémon Centers and keeping them for themselves. Akihabara can't send the antivirus in there because it would kill them, so he decided to send Ash and his friends into the machine with Porygon to defeat Team Rocket. They refuse, but Akihabara starts the Human Transporter and the kids are eventually sucked into cyberspace. The group falls into the Transporter system, but Porygon flies beneath them, grows in size, and catches them. Riding on Porygon's back, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu go over to confront Team Rocket, who are celebrating the success of their virus, which looks like a roadblock sign. Jessie and James send out Arbok and Weezing; Weezing uses Poison Gas on them, making Ash and his friends cough. Then, Porygon regains composure and uses Conversion; its skin color becomes purple, like Weezing's. Porygon then charges, with the group still riding it, right into Weezing and Arbok, effectively knocking them out. Jessie decides to send their prototype Porygon out next, which looks similar to Akihabara's Porygon, except that it bears a "R" flag on its tail and a zero on its forehead. Jessie's Porygon changes the shape of its head to give itself a sword-like beak and tries to attack the other Porygon, who has also changed shape to counter it. Ash and his friends decide to capitalize on the distraction to move the barrier Team Rocket built to hold back all of the Poké Balls that were intended to be delivered to the Pokémon Centers. Team's Rocket's attempt to stop them is stopped by Pikachu's Thunder Shock, and Akihabara's Porygon sends them and the prototype Porygon blasting off. Despite this, Akihabara, represented by a floating TV screen, warns them that Nurse Joy has followed Brock's instructions and hired another technician to put the antivirus program into the computer; and it indiscriminately targets everything and anything, including Team Rocket, Ash, and his friends. Trying to fix the problem himself, the doctor did not tell Nurse Joy about Team Rocket. As the antivirus targets the group, Porygon gathers Ash and his friends to attempt an escape. From the ground, Team Rocket calls Ash out for running away, but are corrected by Ash when he tells them to run from the antivirus. The antivirus then launches a few rockets that destroy the remainder of the Poké Ball barrier, thus destroying the virus. However, the vaccine keeps going! Meowth and the prototype Porygon rescue a panicking Jessie and James from the moving sea of Poké Balls and join Akihabara's Porygon in an attempt to escape. The vaccine transforms into an object that resembles a flying spaceship and takes pursuit. It launches more missiles that both of the Porygon dodge with difficulty. Inside the Center, Nurse Joy and the technician command the antivirus to unleash a powerful attack. Revealing a gigantic particle gun, it locks onto the prototype Porygon and fires a huge beam, sending Team Rocket downward into a cyberspace bug hole created by the powerful attack. The bug holes created by the antivirus's beam cause a system error, and Joy orders the technician not to use the attack again. Team Rocket awakens at the bottom of one of the bug pits, and realize that their Porygon is knocked out and that they cannot escape. The flying antivirus locks onto them again, but Bulbasaur's Vine Whip intervenes. Held onto Akihabara's Porygon by Bulbasaur, Team Rocket weighs Porygon down and slows its progress toward the exit portal. The antivirus locks onto Akihabara's Porygon and fires four more missiles, which it is unable to dodge. Pikachu steps in and launches a destructive Electric attack, detonating two of the missiles and giving Porygon just enough time to escape through the exit portal. The next two missiles hit the portal itself, destroying Akihabara's entire house, much to Akihabara's dismay, as his Human Transporter is now in pieces. In the remains of the mansion, Ash and his friends are relieved to be back in the real world. Team Rocket spitefully thanks Ash for saving them and then quickly leaves, forgetting their prototype Porygon. Ash and his friends decide to check in on the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy is relieved to see the Transport system working again, oblivious to the fact that Ash and his friends risked their lives to fix the system. In the end, however, Ash, Brock, and Misty decide not to tell Nurse Joy of the ordeal. Major events *Jessie takes a prototype Porygon from Dr. Akihabara, but later accidentally leaves it.